


Memories in Writing

by A_Random_NPC



Series: Voidsinger [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_NPC/pseuds/A_Random_NPC
Summary: A compilation of excerpts from Sinnlyra's memory journals detailing what little she remembers of her past over the year and a half since waking up in her coma.
Series: Voidsinger [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Memories in Writing

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being told in a combination of in game role playing and writing by me.
> 
> Please note - all of the dates/days are not entirely accurate as time in game/on Azeroth flows oddly in canon compared to real life. The numbers are there specifically to mark the passage of time, not to actually represent accurate dates.

Telogrus Rift, Day 01, Year XXXX 

The healers have recommended that I begin keeping a journal to record what little memories I have. They are perturbed by their inability to unlock whatever mental block I have on my previous life and have called in Alleria Windrunner and Locus Walker to potentially have a look at me. Until then, they say to write, so write I shall.

Though it seems they are only doing this to give me something to while away the long hours while my body recovers.

As of now, two weeks after waking, the only memories I have are more sensations. It is as if I have shouted into a chasm and felt the echoes reverberating back through me. Small things, simple things, often trigger this response. The rough, scratchy feeling of my wool blankets, a heavy leather-bound tome of arcane magic in my hands... The scent of flowers drifting on the breeze. Ephemeral, faint, fleeting. The more I grasp at them, the more they slip away. But I digress.

The one sensation I do recall clearly is an emotion. It is... Overpowering, like the warmth of the sun upon my skin on a hot summer's day. I loved someone once, I think. But whom, I don't know. A lover? A child? A spouse? Family member? Friend, even? I cannot say. All I know is that my heart aches for them, whoever they are. I fear losing this feeling, and so, will guard myself.

The healers beckon. They plan on asking Alleria to take a look into my mind, to see if she can reveal what has been lost. They looked grim when they mentioned this option, warning it would be painful. But, if there is someone out there looking for me, I must have answers. Any amount of pain would be worth knowing. I will write more soon.

\------------

Telogrus Rift, Day 04, Year XXXX

There are no words to describe the agony, the pain. What Alleria did was more of a violation than I could have imagined. She saw everything in my mind from the moment I woke to the seconds that ticked by while she ripped through my mind - what few memories, secrets, and thoughts I had for myself were laid bare to her own mind. The whispers... They turned to screams of agony, or so I thought. I was told later they were my own. It took four people to hold me down while she tried to unlock my past. She cracked a barrier, she says, but it will take further sessions to completely free my memories. It took me two days to recover.

Light help me, I do not know if I will survive another session of this.

Very little has manifested, despite the suffering I endured. The scent of lavender, apple blossoms, and roses. A perfume, perhaps? The chill of a winter breeze on my face, and a sense of foreboding. Snow falling upon my upturned face. All sensations again, but again no faces, voices, or names. Nothing to really give anyone a starting point to help seek my past.

Preserve me, the healers are back. Alleria is requesting another session before she leaves the Rift. I can only pray this torture is worth it in the end.

\------------

Telogrus Rift, Day 10, Year XXXX

A hand, roughly grabbing my arm, hard enough to bruise.

The taste of an apple tart with fresh whipped cream.

Moonlight over a rippling expanse of ocean.

The barrier remains, but weakens. Alleria and Locus Walker have taught the healers what to do. They are a hammer in my mind compared to her battering ram. I... I think I can survive another session, but no more. Never again.

I will never use the powers of the Void. I will never rape another person's mind like this. But they say it is the only way to possibly get answers, so I must be strong. I need to know who I am. I need to know who I left behind.

\------------

Telogrus Rift, Day 15, Year XXXX

Never again. Never again. Knowing isn't worth the pain.

A man's laughter, deep and humorless.

\------------

Telogrus Rift, Day 34, Year XXXX

Blue crystals sparkling in the sun on a cold winter morning.

The scent of cupcakes on the breeze.

Light shining through glass windowpanes, falling on a knitted blanket.

Tabards on display in a shop window.

The scent of coffee and mana buns.

My voice singing as a I brush long, dark, curly hair in candlelight. 

The sound of a man yelling, though I cannot hear his words.

A door being slammed in my face.

\------------

Telogrus Rift, Day 57, Year XXXX

There was a battle. I was pressed into helping the healers as they tended the wounded. Further memories manifested, though there was little time to explore them until now.

Weaving cloth for bandages on a loom.

Laying flowers on a mound of dirt.

Sewing a tear in a linen shirt.

The smoking ruins of a building demolished by an explosion.

Numbness in my heart as I open a door to a darkened, empty room.

Voices raised in a hymn to the Light as light streamed through stained glass windows.

\------------

Boralus, Kul Tiras, Day 78, Year XXXX

I've met an odd sort of man today while out on business for my kin. Despite being sin'dorei, he was shamelessly aboard the same ship to Boralus as me. He says his name is Tyrvalin, and that he's a pirate. He certainly looked the part, though it was clear by the fact he was sneaking around that he was up to no good. I jokingly called him shadow lurker, which seemed to please him to no end.

The singing of the whispers... They quieted around him. I didn't struggle with staying in the here and now as much in his presence. He disappeared the second the ship made port, but somehow, I don't think this will be the last I see of him.

He brought out the memory of mud, cool and gritty, being slapped into my hair by a pair of laughing boys. A memory from my childhood, perhaps? As always, they were faceless, but they had the same air of mischief about them that this "Tyr" did.

\------------

Stormwind, Eastern Kingdoms, Day 93, Year XXXX

Blossoming flowers adorning a wagon.

A small hand held in my own.

Children laughing as their mothers called after them.

The scent of a flower I cannot name.

Tyr is here. I will write more later.

\------------

Stormwind, Eastern Kingdoms, Day 108, Year XXXX

Tyr mentioned a place called 'Argus' today in conjunction with the city of Dalaran. Possibly a lead?

A strange, alien looking cat, growling as it paced just out of reach.

Running my hands along bolts of silk in a dark room.

Odd, twisted plants scarred with fel.

A hint of pipe smoke and leather on the wind.

A pit of void energies, swirling into the abyss. 

The feeling of panic and helplessness as I try to cast an arcane spell, and having it fail as soon as it leaves my fingers.

Power overwhelming me, and then nothing.

\------------

Stormwind, Eastern Kingdoms, Day 143, Year XXXX

Memories of my childhood are flooding back at a rapid pace. I cannot see faces, nor make out specific voices in many instances, but they are there. I remember my mother and father, though not their names or faces. 

My mother wore perfume scented like flowers. Lavender, roses, and apple blossoms. I've begun wearing the same, hoping it would trigger more memories. I remember her guiding me through carding wool and spinning my first thread. I remember sitting next to her, a comforting sort of warmth at my side, as she taught me my first stitches. She would hum as she worked, which explains how I know so many ballads and love songs. She was patient and kind, though she seems slightly sickly in my memories. I remember her teaching me to 'be a lady', which explains many of my mannerisms. She must have been a wonderful mother. I wonder if she misses me?

My father seemed to be an arcane tinkerer or mage of some kind. He always seemed to be fussing about with some sort of machine or toy. It seems the tendency for fiddling with things breeds true in my family line, though I am always at my embroidery and not arcane constructs!

They seem like they were wonderful parents. I only wish I could remember their names and faces.

\------------

Stormwind, Eastern Kingdoms, Day 150, Year XXXX

My night was certainly... Unexpected. Tyr and Sev, blast them, decided it would be a marvelous idea to send me off to a concert with Sev's brother, Alvenyr. Alvenyr and I had never actually met before, but have seen each other at a distance. He winked at me once from the Illidari Redoubt while I was sitting on the curtain wall, watching the sun set. Granted, he leapt off the ledge immediately after, but it was still charming in its own way.

However, the man is a menace. How could anyone think it is socially acceptable to just pick up and CARRY someone around like that? And worse! He dumped pure, undiluted fel on food we were both sharing! The less said about his table manners, the better! Even Tyr is a paragon of manners compared to this man! 

And yet... He did show me great kindness. If I am being rather honest, he showed me several true moments of consideration. He might be exceptionally rough around the edges, but he intrigues me more than he ought. Singing with him was extremely enjoyable. It doesn't help that he's rather handsome.

Bah. Enough of that, Lyra. This is meant to be a record of the past, not you gushing about some man you may never see again.

He triggered a few memories, though faint. Stained glass windows with light shining through them, illuminating patterns of stars and suns in violet and gold. A treent cheerfully juggling apples for a group of small children. A fountain with leaping fish and a grumpy looking sea lion. The laughter of children. A chocolate cake with several candles in it. Lightly placing my hand on someone's arm to be escorted somewhere.

I've been struck with a sudden idea. It wouldn't hurt to thank Alvenyr for swanning me about the fair last night, would it? A guitar strap wouldn't go amiss, especially not with how chaotic he is. That guitar seemed rather special to him... Perhaps he'd like something special for it.

\------------

Stormwind Harbor, Eastern Kingdoms, Day 152, Year XXXX

More memories of my childhood this week. Waiting for a shipment to get in today, so I have time to write them.

My mother braiding my hair as she sings a Thalassian love song.

My father winding the gears on a toy mouse, sending it scampering across the carpet as he sits back and smokes his pipe, seemingly pleased.

A man lurking in the shadows, watching me. I cannot see his face, but he makes me uneasy.

Chasing butterflies in a park as a child with a boy around my own age.

Candles floating in the air under a ceiling painted violet with stars in gold.

Ivory white spires topped with violet domes against a radiant sunset.

I believe I grew up first in Eversong Wood, then in Dalaran. Pictures of those places make me feel homesick. Perhaps I shall visit them eventually when things aren't as hectic. Maybe once the shop is paid off.

The investigators are no help at all. Perhaps when Tyr and Sev come to visit tonight, I can ask them for assistance. They might have contacts and resources that others do not. But first, I need to yell at them for the nonsense with Alvenyr!

\------------

Stormwind, Eastern Kingdoms, Day 169, Year XXXX

We attended the Stranglethorn Bonfire Bash, and oh, was it ever so much fun! Wherever I grew up, clearly we didn't have a place for me to learn to swim, because I struggled quite a bit in the water. Dynamae taught me how to bear paddle about, which I greatly appreciate. A new friend, Neeb, even allowed me to borrow his donut shaped floatie the first day, though I ended up purchasing a surfboard for the second day so I wouldn't flounder and embarrass myself as much. I will write a longer record of this later, but my sides pleasantly ache from the laughter.

There were no echoes of memory today. Whatever this event was, it was apparently unlike anything I had ever attended before in my life. This was entirely new and for that I will forever cherish the memories I made there with my friends. The sun, sand, waves, laughter... My heart is too full for words. 

And Alvenyr was there.

\------------

Stormwind, Eastern Kingdom, Day 176, Year XXXX

Alvenyr kissed me last night at the fair. I never want to forget that moment.

\------------

Boralus, Kul Tiras, Day 181, Year XXXX

A man in armor bowing to me, the glow of the Light making a halo behind his blank face.

Closing a shop door behind me, feeling sad as I hand the keys to someone. I believe I sold my mother's shop. Where is she, then, that she couldn't care for it herself?

A child's laughter as he balances an orb of arcane power on the tip of one finger. His back it to me, but I feel oddly proud.

Speaking with a man that makes me uneasy. Though his face is blank, I can feel his eyes on me. I cannot hear his words, but he is gesturing towards a parchment with blurred ink.

A dinner party full of people in fancy clothing. I am dressed plainly, and feel embarrassed.

\------------

Northrend, Day 185, Year XXXX

I write this as we approach the Wonderlight Ball. Alvenyr called me beautiful tonight after looking at me like I was the only woman in the world.

He is my brightest of memory.

\------------

Stormwind, Eastern Kingdoms, Day 187, Yea XXXX

My father's voice! I can remember it! For some reason, his is the first voice I can remember clearly.

"Little Lyra," he said, "You can tell a lot about a person by their hands." His were very strong and calloused, stained with ink and oil. One always seemed to be carrying a lit pipe, while another would always be tinkering with something. They were warm and kind, faster to sooth a hurt than cause one.

I cannot wait to tell Alvenyr.

\------------

Boralus, Kul Tiras, Day 193, Year XXXX

A coffin being lowered into the ground. The heavy weight of a hand upon my shoulder.

Rain falling upon my face as two faceless men shovel earth over the coffin.

A man's hand in my own. I cannot hear his words, but I nod in agreement with whatever he says.

A feeling of resignation as a ring is slipped onto my finger. I feel trapped, as if I am caged like a bird.

Walking down an aisle, flowers in my hands, feeling as though I could cry.

Somehow, I know that coffin contained the remains of my father. Though I do not know his name, nor remember his face, I still hear his words in my heart. My father is... Dead. Somewhere, there is a grave, and his Little Lyra doesn't even remember enough of him to go visit it.

I... I think I was married, once. But if I was, why has no one come for me?

I don't know how to tell Alvenyr. I don't know what any of this means. It feels as if I am in mourning, though I have shed no tears.

Why is this happening to me? I feel as if I will never be happy again.

\------------

Stormwind, Eastern Kingdoms, Day 205, Year XXXX

My parents' names were Velanore and Belric Dawnhope.

They are both dead.

I visited their graves today in Dalaran. Memories began flooding back at a rapid pace. There is too much to write, too many emotions, too many sensations. It will take a long time to process my childhood. A childhood that ended in tragedy.

My mother died of a long illness. My father... I remember them calling it an accident, though whispers speculated that it was suicide.

Either way, they are gone. The hope I had that they might be out there somewhere, waiting for me, missing me as much as I miss them, is gone.

I don't know where to go from here besides back to the Rift. The barrier on my memories is crumbling. If there is the slightest chance to finally crush it, I will take it. Though the pain and agony may shatter me, I need to know.

I cannot handle another day without knowing.

\------------

Stormwind, Eastern Kingdoms, Day 206, Year XXXX

I have him. I have seen his face. I know his name.

I am coming for him, and he will pay for what he has done to me.


End file.
